What Was My Order?
by BevellaClearlyNotKnown
Summary: Tony Stark, while on a business/leisure trip to Hawaii, taking time off from working with SHEILD, orders room service, and gets a bit more than he bargained for.Tony Stark/OFC/ Pretty much an excuse for some smut. Inspired by a real life dream that ended a bit sooner than the story does. 'M' for a reason. Grew a slight plot and now fills the gap between Avengers and Iron Man 3.
1. Heck If I Know

_A/N: So this pretty much came from a dream i had the other night. It ended with Tony telling the mysterious girl that she was indeed as pretty as she sounded, and that was that. But i kinda wanted to flesh it out into a real one-shot. Hope ya like it! It's also pretty much Post-Avengers._

* * *

After working at the Hilton Hawaiian Garden Village for a while, Jenna had learned to curb her tendency to be starstruck. Working in the room service department meant delivering food to many celebrities. But the truth was, they were just normal people, who got hungry like the rest of the world.

* * *

The night the call came from the presidential suite; Jenna was halfway through her last dinner order of her shift, when she realized the voice on the other end sounded familiar.

"Are you getting this in its entirety miss? Definitely two shrimp cocktail. For dessert."

She gulped.

"Of course. Anything else sir?"

"Sir. That's cute. You sound pretty. Will you be bringing my food up?"

She nodded, then remembered she was on a telephone.

"Yes. I will. And thank you Mister Stark."

"You're welcome. I'll be here."

_*click_*

Jenna felt the wobbly knees, and butterflies in her stomach come back. Tony Stark had just ordered room service, and thought she sounded pretty. He wanted her to bring it so he could see if she was.

That was a tall order.

* * *

Jenna arranged the food on the smallest cart she could find, normally she might have taken a tray, but she was worried her clumsiness could flare up, so she picked a cart to be safe.

She wheeled her way to the suite, and knocked smartly twice.

There was a shuffling, and footsteps, and then the door opened suddenly, and a slightly tired looking, still extraordinarily handsome, Tony Stark greeted her.

"Well hello. You are pretty. I'm glad you decided to take my order. C'mon in, it can go over there on the table…somewhere."

He gestured to one of the tables in front of the mini bar, which usually was used to set one's bags on when first entering the suite. Instead, it was cluttered with papers all stamped with the "Stark Industries" logo.

"Business trip to Hawaii?" she asked quietly, and did her best to gently push the papers to one side, clearing enough space for the food.

"Mhm." Tony replied, and when she glanced up, he was nowhere to be seen. She was about to say something again when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped slightly, but then shivered. His touch was awfully warm, and she could feel it even through her vest and dress shirt.

He kept it very chaste, merely running his hands over her shoulders, then moving them in a position to massage her neck, his thumbs at the top of her spine.

"Does this feel good?" he whispered, and she couldn't find the words to respond.

She merely nodded. As his hands started to move, her back felt rather like it was being kneaded like dough. It felt wonderful.

He leaned closer, possibly to smell her hair, and as he exhaled, she noted he had been drinking already.

"Mister Stark…aren't you hungry? I don't want your food to get cold."

She felt rather than saw him chuckle, the sound vibrating through his chest and somehow reaching her through his hands, which he quickly pulled back, stepping away to deftly pluck up one of the silver domes.

"Yes, wouldn't want that. Pepper would have had a riot."

He frowned at the food, and set the lid back on the plate.

"I'm sorry? Is anything wrong with it?"

He glanced over at her, shaking his head, and moving in the direction of the bar.

"Can I make you a Drink? Or are you still working?"

She looked at her watch, her shift had ended ten minutes ago, but she merely shook her head.

"I'm off now. You were the last guest to be fed." She smiled a bit at him, and he smirked.

"What I should ask is how old you are. Can you even drink?"

"Yes. I'm almost 24. I'll be 24 in the fall."

He looked back up at her, even as his hands continued to mix the drinks.

"You don't look hardly a day over 18, maybe it's just your look." He gestured to her entire self and she bristled.

Perhaps she did play around with her hair and makeup, but she enjoyed it. It was her only way of expressing herself, as she fell short in all other ways of art.

She pulled a strand close for inspection, her hair was currently a golden blond for the summer, and with slight greenish turquoise streaks peeking out beneath. She had gotten them done after watching the newest Pirates of the Caribbean movie, wanting to resemble a mermaid. Not in the, drown all stranded men on ships and eat them, mermaid. But the ethereal beauty and elegance. Clearly she had failed.

"It's a lovely shade. Is it your natural one?"

She shook her head.

"I can barely remember my natural hair color. It's been years. Since freshman year in high school."

Tony gulped down his whiskey, and gave her a glance,

"You women, so fond of change when it comes to your appearance. In life, it bothers you. That's why I'm all alone tonight. My Pepper, she didn't like the changes that came with the Avengers Initiative, I'm sure you've heard of us by now. So she left me. Said she finally had enough of my high maintenance attitude. But it's just how I am." He frowned a little, a slight pout on his lips.

Jenna stopped fussing with her hair and turned to Tony, her face stricken with sympathy.

"I had no idea…that's a shame. I know she is a great lady, I guess perhaps you two grew apart and she was the one to initiate the parting."

Tony looked up from the glass he was staring into,

"How on earth did you know that? Nat, er, the Black Widow told me exactly the same thing. She was the one who had to break it to me. She's not great with emotion, but she is good at acting. She acted the part of a mutual friend. Did a damn good job too…" he trailed off, and grinned, leaving Jenna with no doubt of his meaning.

Jenna blushed slightly, and then decided it was time to be going. She gave a slight bowing nod to Tony and began to walk towards the door.

His voice called out as she reached for the handle,

"Wait, you're leaving? I thought we were having a conversation? You need to have a drink before you go, start your night off right."

He approached her swiftly, a slim glass in his right hand, and his whiskey tumbler in his left.

She could see the glowing of his Arc reactor in his chest even through his black dress shirt. She fought an inner battle with herself, to no avail. What girl would refuse a drink with Tony Stark?

Her shoulders relaxed, and she stepped away from the door, towards him.

"Ok. Maybe one…"

* * *

Uncontrollable giggling, fuzzy vision, and a general feeling of bliss were the usual signs of Jenna reaching her alcohol limit. As she sat on the plush leather sofa beside Tony Stark, she found herself barely noticing the fact his arm had fallen around her shoulders sometime around her fourth mixed drink.

"So tell me, what do you really do? You can't honestly just be a room service waitress. Look at you. You look like a shorter, curvier, darker blond Marilyn Monroe." He gestured to Jenna's hair and then down the rest of her body, and she blushed.

"Just a waitress of sorts for now. Always saving for college it seems. And then paying for gas, the car insurance, and the apartment."

He frowned.

"You're smart to do that. Better to use your own money than drown in student loans. However…the car. I could help with that. I could give you a better car, and you wouldn't have to worry about gas. That'd be two steps closer to school." He raised his eyebrows at her, and she giggled again.

"But then I would owe you. I couldn't accept that." She shook her head and sat up, trying to get away from his intoxicating presence, unfortunately, the dizziness in her brain only grew worse with the sudden movement.

"Fuck." She mumbled, and her hand flew to her forehead.

Tony had a hand to her shoulder in a moment, in a comforting gesture,

"Too much gin?"

He jumped off the couch, moving with more speed and accuracy for a man who had had twice as much to drink as she had then she knew was normal.

He returned swiftly with a large blue ice pack and held it to her forehead gently.

"Better?"

She nodded.

"A bit yes. I'm so stupid. I moved at normal speed, forgetting to calculate the drunken headache." She gave a little laugh.

Tony gave her an aside glance. If she was a little tipsy, to be fair, she was past tipsy, perhaps she would forgive him if he stole one kiss?

He leaned forward, moving the blue ice pack away from her forehead, brushed a stray golden blond strand from her cheek, and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

Jenna's forehead may have been a bit numb from the cold, but her lips were anything but. When she realized Tony was kissing her, fireworks went off inside her mind.

Tony Stark was kissing her! Tony Stark was kissing her? Why? How?

'Who cares?' she finally thought to herself, and she melted into it. His arms went around her shoulder, and waist, pulling her closer to him.

She relished his embrace, and when she braced herself against his chest with her hands she almost swore she could feel the reactor humming beneath her touch, or perhaps that was just him?

Tony could feel her heartbeat speed up slightly under his touch as he moved his lips slowly against hers, creating a delicious friction. Her hair, though it was often dyed, felt silky under his touch and he ran his fingers through it, weaving in it to pull her closer to him as he devoured her lips, and plundered her mouth.

She had opened her mouth at the first brush of his tongue on her lower lip, eager to taste his breath, all thoughts of former propriety out the window. She put her arms around him, pulling him equally close, and as she felt him begin to move on top of her she moaned into his mouth, his weight on her a welcome addition, and she eagerly, wantonly arched into his hold.

His hand slipped down from her lower back to cup her bum, and he broke away to mutter something that sounded like,

"So plump." As he squeezed her ass gently before moving his hold back to grip her hips.

She tried to grind against him to gain friction, but he held her frustratingly still.

"Wait." He mumbled, fumbling in his pants pocket for something.

She gulped slightly, the drunken haze seeming to grow a bit clearer; they were really going to do this? On his sofa? In the Presidential suite?

"Maybe we should…relocate." She said quickly, and he met her gaze, nodding.

Then he grinned, swiftly picking her up, and carried her towards the master bedroom, bridal style.

Tony relished the feel of her body in his arms; this stunning girl had more curves than Pepper could have dreamt of. She fit into his hands like she had been made for him.

As he set her down on the 900 count silk cotton sheets he knew tonight he wasn't going to be selfish, for once, he was going to worship this girl.

Jenna lay back on the bed, suddenly shy. She wasn't only a bit of an amateur kisser, she was mostly a virgin. She had touched herself certainly, but her own secret explorations late at night had nothing on the real thing, which was only possibly moments away. She couldn't pretend she hadn't known what Tony had been looking for moments ago when she had suggested they move.

Tony's large warm hands on her hips snapped her attention back to the present, and she blushed as he began to tug down her work pants. Her basic uniform consisted of a black shirt, white vest, white bowtie, and plain black slacks, with black patent Mary Jane's.

Her shoes had already been discarded back with her second drink, and her bowtie with the third… or possibly the forth?

She did her best to start the undressing process, for that was how it felt, by unbuttoning her vest, but Tony laid a hand on hers, stopping her.

His dark chocolate brown eyes met her lighter hazel ones,

"Let me do that, hmm?"

She nodded silently, and he continued removing her pants, slowly and teasingly scattering kisses along every inch of exposed skin.

She wanted to look away, the feelings were almost ridiculously intense, as if she was never touched, but she couldn't. She wanted to savor every second. It was as if being in a dream she had little control over, she wanted to see it through before waking up to the plain and simple truth of it not being real.

But it was real.

Tony tossed aside her pants, and though she protested momentarily, his hands stroking up the inside of her thighs turned the protests into panted urging on.

He reached up to finish unbuttoning her vest, his hands brushing over her breasts, which he could feel react to his touch by the pebbling of her nipples.

He raised a single eyebrow,

"No padded bra? You are a naughty one."

She blushed prettily again,

"Well. It's just more comfortable." She shrugged and he chuckled a little bit.

"Not a problem for me."

He pushed her vest off her shoulders and she shrugged out of it, licking her lips in anticipation as he began to unbutton her shirt.

Each button brought more flushed and lovely pale skin to his eyes, and Tony almost thought he might pass out if he didn't get all of her clothing off soon.

She bit her lip as she watched his gaze, unsure if what he was seeing was satisfactory.

Tony Stark was, to be honest, a bit of a playboy, even before his six month long relationship with the ice queen herself, Pepper Potts, and some of the most beautiful women from around the world had managed to find themselves tangled in his sheets, so Jenna was slightly intimidated to say the least.

Finally it seemed he grew impatient, and he pulled her shirt open quickly, scattering buttons around the room. She frowned momentarily; concerned for her uniform, then she noticed the expression on his face. It was like a blind man seeing for the first time.

"Why the hell do you hide this? I would have you commissioned to be carved into marble. Painted onto a canvas." He ran his hands over her hips, up her sides, and gently cupped a breast in each hand, and she couldn't keep from arching into his touch. Never had another man touched her like this.

Her bra was a simple black affair, no lace, no frills. But even so, Tony found himself thinking along the lines of; only bad girls wear black underwear.

Now Jenna was left in merely the understated black bra and her black boyshort panties.

The latter was feeling rather damp at the heated gaze Tony was giving her.

Jenna decided to shift her focus to undressing Tony, and she reached to run her hands under his shirt, but he stopped her yet again.

"I would prefer to leave it on." He dropped his gaze, and she nodded, understanding. The Arc Reactor in his chest kept him alive, and she knew he was clearly a bit shy of the scarring around its containment.

He shucked off his trousers quickly, leaving them both in just their underwear.

Jenna gripped his muscled arms as he slowly reached around her back to undo her bra, freeing her small, but still very enticing breasts to his gaze.

Tony moved his hand up to cup one again, this time skin to skin, and he thought he felt her breathing hitch at his touch, and he found himself at a loss for words.

Her pebbled nipples were exquisitely sensitive to his touch, and as he flicked a thumb over one, Jenna felt her entire body jump in pleasure. She was arched into his body, her bare skin rubbing against him, nearly desperate for friction. She wasn't far off from dry humping his leg if he didn't hurry up.

Tony grinned at her, before slipping his hand down to drag her panties down her legs in one swift movement.

She blushed again, she hoped he wouldn't dislike the fact that as a technical virgin, she was completely natural, _down there._

His eyebrows rose,

"So…the carpet doesn't match the drapes."

She giggled a bit,

"It's always been like that, even though I am a natural blond. Go figure."

He clearly didn't believe her, but all this banter was merely delaying the inevitable.

He slipped off his black boxers, and climbed up the bed to situate himself between her legs, using one knee to gently part hers, which seemed to have locked together on instinct.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He whispered in her ear, before nibbling on it, causing her to whimper a bit in anticipation.

His hands slowly kneaded her thighs, and he lined himself up with her center, which practically radiated heat onto his throbbing shaft.

He swiped a thumb over the top of the brown curls that framed her luscious womanhood, and she gasped at the sensation. All she had ever known was her own hands down there, and it felt positively earthshattering, but before anything more could be felt, he suddenly remembered.

He reached backwards towards his pants, grabbing blindly in the pockets for the small packet.

Finally, he found it, and quickly and expertly rolled on the condom.

"Look at me." Tony said quietly, and Jenna did so, looking into his eyes intently as he gripped her hips gently and slowly thrust inside her.

Her hands gripped the sheets tightly, and she found she was glad she hadn't reached for him, she didn't want to be responsible for drawing blood.

The pain of his initial thrust into her tight virginal walls had wincing and her eyes fell shut and left his.

Tony immediately stopped moving, as he had felt the very faint 'pop' of her breaking hymen.

"You…you didn't say…"

Jenna's eyes flew open, widening in embarrassment.

"I didn't think you would still want me…"

Tony sighed deeply.

"You have no idea how wonderful a gift this is. Make no mistake, I do not take it lightly."

He glanced at her and she nodded silently, and he continued, with a careful steady thrust back into her, slowly he worked up a rhythm, and began going deeper little by little. He reached a hand down to gently rub on the top of her clit, feeling confident that it would distract from any residual pain she might be feeling.

Jenna meanwhile was marveling at the fact perhaps the alcohol was making her recovery quick, as the pain had faded from a dull throb to a subtle ache, and the familiar tightening of her muscles was beginning, and with Tony's ministrations on the top of her mound, she could feel herself growing close.

Tony had felt dangerously close to exploding the second he was able to fully enter her, never had he felt a tighter, wetter, and warmer embrace around his shaft.

The slow thrusting he had been doing to help accommodate her had begun to slip from his control and his thrusts became more sporadic as he neared his climax. He glanced at her face, it was obvious she had gotten over the pain, and seemed to be silently begging for something.

"What do you want?" he asked her, leaning close to capture her lips in a swift kiss, and as he pulled back, she whispered,

"You. I want you…to make me…"

He swirled his thumb in a different direction as he thrust in faster, and she jerked up, her legs suddenly wrapping around his waist seemingly of their own accord, and her eyes flew open as her grip on the sheets became almost painful, she finally clenched around him, seeing stars as his hand kept pace on her clit.

He watched her fall over the edge and slowly started to resume his hectic pace, thrusting once, twice, and then he stiffened, a guttural moan all the sound he could form as he came.

He was careful to collapse onto the sheets beside her, therefore avoiding crushing her beneath him in his exhaustion.

Jenna was happily tired out, and as she curled up into his embrace, Tony found himself smiling, ordering room service had turned out to be a great idea.

* * *

Jenna made her way out of the room, and found a surprise in the living room of the suite. Tony had somehow gotten her a new uniform, which lay pressed and folded on the same sofa they had almost made love on. She smiled to herself. 'Made love.' How archaic. It had only been the loss of her virginity. But he had made it so much more wonderful than she could have dreamt.

The man of the hour stumbled out of his bedroom about thirty minutes after she did, and she had had ample time to warm up the food from the previous night that had gone completely untouched.

"Good morning Mister Stark." She said brightly, and he grimaced at her.

"Just Tony. Please. I don't need Mister to make me feel any older. You already proved how young you are last night." She blushed at that, and he smirked.

"Ok, _Tony_, here is your room service, better late than never." She said, holding out the food, carefully rearranged on the plate, having been re heated with each individual foods need. He sat down at the makeshift kitchen dining table and watched as she arranged the food in front of him.

When she finished, he glanced at her, blond hair still slightly tousled from sleep, looking quite fetching in one of the hotel bathrobes, it was a wonder she had made it to almost 25 still a virgin. He grinned internally at the thought that he had been the lucky man to receive it. In all his trysts and one night stands, never had it been the girls first time. He only hoped he had made hers memorable, and that he hadn't been too drunk.

"If you don't mind, I need to get dressed and go turn in your receipt for the room service order… as I never got the chance to last night." He nodded, mouth full, and shrugged towards her clothing. His meaning was clear, he minded her getting dressed, but she did have a job to do.

Jenna grinned, leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, and headed off to get cleaned up.

* * *

She made her way down the hallway quickly, feeling as if the whole world could see her secret. She hoped she didn't have a perpetual blush, or else the world would _really _know she hadn't been just working last night.

As she turned in the receipt, a man with a tall slim build and blond slightly curly hair caught her eye.

"Are you new?" she asked him, if he was anything he was a line cook.

He turned to her from where he stood leaning against the wall, more like lounging as he made it look effortless and even comfy,

"Yes. I've joined the staff just today. I will be assisting Chef Paris. My name is Luke Lawson. And you?" he stuck out a hand, that she noticed had long tapered fingers, much like a piano player should have. She took it, and noted he had a firm grasp, and when she looked up to his face to form a reply she was startled by the bright blue of his eyes. Like the ocean, as cheesy as that sounded in her mind.

"I'm Jenna. Just Jenna. I'm a room service runner."

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm sure we'll get to know each other soon." He smiled, and she almost forgot how to breathe. What on earth was the matter with her? She had been had by _Tony Stark _just the night before, and some new line cook was making her feel completely stupid.

She needed to get out of there and find Tony.

* * *

"Tony, I'm sorry I got distracted by, business matters." She began speaking as she started to open the door, looking up as she stumbled in to the suite to find it empty. Jenna cleared her throat.

"Tony?" she called again, just to be sure, and there was no answer.

She suddenly felt as if a large weight was pressing on her chest, and her breath came in slow shallow pants. Could he really have left without a goodbye?

As she walked towards the kitchen, passing the mini bar, a flash of white against the black marble caught her attention.

It was a note on the hotel stationary. The handwriting was scribbly, but the bottom of the page held his signature!

He explained he had gotten an urgent call from work, that he couldn't really tell her about, but he had to leave. He also directed her to check out her credit card bill, and her car payment plan, as it was now obsolete. She smiled at that. He then insisted that she come out to New York City and see him whenever she could, her airfare would be taken care of. Below his signature on the bottom of the page was a 10 digit number,

"For Coordinating Further Room Service Orders"

It proclaimed in bold print. She grinned, blushing a little, though she knew he would have put that on purpose. Maybe it was time for her to put in her vacation request. In a week or so. She would like to keep an eye on that new line cook, Tony would understand, it was just business.

* * *

_**END. OR IS IT?  
**_


	2. Just Your Average Morning After

_**A/N: OR IS IT? IT ISN'T THE END!**_

_****Coming up next, the continuation of the story! Featuring appearances by...Oh wait. Don't wanna spoil it. Please read and enjoy! (I know i've been MIA for ages, but college will do that to ya.)  
_

* * *

The next morning, as Jenna made her way towards her favorite bakery, she wondered what Tony Stark was up to at the moment. It was barely after 7am, so it was quite likely he hadn't even awoken yet, or at least he had only pressed the snooze button once.

She had only a few more days of work left before she could take her vacation over to L.A. to see him again. They had chatted on the phone nearly three hours over the weekend. It seemed he enjoyed speaking to her as much as spending time with her in person.

Jenna blushed at the thought.

She pushed open the door to the bakery, inhaling the warm scent of fresh cinnamon rolls, strong brewed coffee, and the sharp tang of freshly squeezed orange juice.

She placed her order, her usual of a strong espresso and cinnamon roll, and stepped back from the counter, content to merely read the headlines of the newspapers while she waited.

Deeply engrossed in an article about Stark Industries, she didn't notice the ring of the bell as another customer entered the bakery.

She heard her order number called and stepped forward, not noticing she had bumped into someone until she felt hands on her shoulders.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" she looked up into the bright blue eyes of Luke Lawson, the new sous chef at her workplace.

A smile beamed across his face,

"Well, fancy meeting you here. This is my favorite place to get breakfast."

She was too surprised to immediately reply, and as he glanced at the counter, he stepped back,

"I'm sorry, I've distracted you from your order. Wouldn't want you to go hungry."

She blushed in embarrassment and reached out to pluck the brown paper sack and steaming cup of coffee.

"It's no big deal. But how did you find out about this place? I've been coming here for ages."

Loki, or Luke, as he was known to Jenna, (for indeed it was he), smirked to himself as he observed the slight flush on her cheeks. It made her look very becoming.

"Oh I just stumbled across it." He replied with a smile.

Jenna nodded absentmindedly, then remembered her company,

"Would you like to eat together? Then we can just head off to work, as we are going the same way." She finished, wincing at how poorly put together her last sentence had been. For some reason, his kind face and warm smile was causing her stomach to do the same swooping thing it had done when Tony had smiled at her.

"I'd be delighted to."

* * *

They spent the morning talking and enjoying their delicious pastries and coffee. Jenna learned that he had moved here just recently, from Great Britain, hence his very attractive accent. He had wonderful enunciation, and perfect manners. She had been certain that he hadn't been from around Hawaii the first moment she met him, nearly a week earlier.

Jenna stood, carefully brushing any stray fallen crumbs from her black pants, and after disposing of her trash and now empty coffee cup, she looked back at Luke, who raised his dark blond eyebrows at her,

"What's the rush? We've still got half an hour. Let's walk around the block hmm?"

Jenna liked getting to work early as it gave her time to catch up on paperwork, but perhaps, just this once, she could let it slide.

"Ok, sure." She found herself saying, and his face lit up with a brilliant grin.


	3. Causing Mischief & Mayhem

_A/N: FINALLY! Yes finally i finished this, and i think it turned out well. it will end up falling back in canon-ness, somewhat. It is set to end right as Iron Man 3 starts, or at least what i can gather from the AWESOME trailer._

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Loki found himself actually enjoying his morning spent with the beautiful mortal who had charmed the Iron Man. She was more than just a pretty girl with fluff for brains. He should have known Tony wouldn't fall for any girl. He glanced at his watch, the only seemingly useful Midgardian bit of technology. It was nearly time for her to get to work and for him to disappear. He needed to get back to his cell on Asgard before anyone noticed he wasn't actually in his cell. Thor might fall for his illusion trick, but the palace guards wouldn't be fooled for long.

He turned to Jenna, capturing her gaze with his hypnotizing stare,

"Perhaps I'll see you at lunch? If not, same time here tomorrow?"

She nodded silently, and then seemed to awaken from her daydream like haze,

"Yes of course. Sounds great. See ya later." She gave a small wave and strolled into the hotel, leaving him to head for the kitchen entrance…or so she thought.

* * *

Back on Asgard, his normal form resumed, Loki ran a hand through his long dark hair in frustration. He needed to find a permanent way out of here. If the Council ever decided his fate that was. If only they knew the secret plans he was to set in motion. Plans for ultimate good. They would have let him out sooner, he would have been a hero. Like his brother. _Adopted_ brother, he reminded himself bitterly. It wasn't enough, associating with the pretty mortal, and still keeping up the petty rift between the Black Widow and the Super Soldier, he needed more. He needed his power back. He would escape no matter what the council's decision was.

* * *

A haze of golden light appeared in the hallway outside of Loki's cell, and it distracted him from his ancient Asgardian text he had been perusing half interestedly.

The haze formed into a solid shape, and then fizzled away to reveal Lady Sif.

Long waves of jet black hair fell around her face, which held a somber expression. Loki couldn't help but grin a little at the memory of how her hair had come to be that way.

She was clad in a beautiful golden dress, that skimmed the tops of her yellow sandals, with a sheer golden wrap around her shoulders and arms, more for the look than to keep warm. She stepped closer to his cell, and reached out a hand to touch the barrier,

"Loki. How has it come to this?" she asked softly.

He frowned,

"I don't want your pity. Everything I did, was for the good of…" he broke off, suddenly unsure. Now that he was imprisoned, or at the very least as Thor insisted, merely kept here until the All Father decided he was able to rejoin society, he was not quite sure what he was fighting for.

"What could have hurt you so much you sought vengeance against all humanity?"

He stood, anger suddenly coursing through his veins, and he slammed a fist against the wall, remembering too late the consequences for that action.

As he lurched backwards, recovering from the painful jolts of blue energy, he saw Sif's face soften.

Finally he spoke.

"They are so hypocritical, so pathetic. I didn't wish to destroy them, merely to control, to rule. I would have brought order, peace, two things they sorely need."

Sif shook her head,

"They have peace. At least, most of them do. You could not hope to change their very nature. They are simply not advanced enough to know that in-fighting won't help them further themselves."

Loki raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief,

"How can you stoop so low as to even think of comparing them to us? Nothing would help them get past the stage of constant war and confrontation. Within the peaceful countries, there is smaller strife, between the mortals over the smallest of things, like the color of their skin, or the amount of income one makes. They will never be able to get past that. They will never be like us. We, who they mistake for Gods. We were never like them."

"Perhaps not in your lifetime, but the All-Father has seen much more time than you. Every race deserves their place in this universe. They all have a purpose. Merely not having achieved it yet is no crime." Though the mortals deemed her the goddess of war, she was not that in any way shape or form.

Loki shook his head,

"But you have not spent even a second among them! I spent months, I watched carefully, planning every move. It is not challenging to integrate into their society, I merely skipped over the niceties."

Sif looked thoughtful.

"Are you saying that if you had been able to move among them, look as one of them, and experience their ways of life, perhaps you would not have acted so rashly?"

Loki shifted his glance from where she stood, her eyes saw too deeply into his mind at times when he least liked it.

"No. It would make no difference. Of that I am certain."

Lady Sif sighed deeply, and nodded,

"Very well. Thank you for your time, Prince Loki."

He glanced up at that formal address, but she had already left in a blur of golden mist.

"If only you could know them as I have in recent days…" he muttered, turning back to the text he was pretending to read. He was eager to return to Midgard, to converse with the mortal in the hotel. She was a pleasant distraction, and did not require much use of his power, as manipulating the Widow and the Super Soldier did.

* * *

Jenna found herself gazing at the plane ticket Tony had sent her, wondering if she should call him about it. It was nearing its expiration date and she hadn't heard from him. She knew he had been planning a long business conference on his return to California, but it had been nearly a month since receiving the ticket, with another short and sweet note.

She scrabbled around her bedside table for the hotel stationary that he had written his private number on, and with shaky hands, she dialed the number.

* * *

_a/n: Yes if the scene from the Asgardian cell looks familiar, it's because it was also in Massage Envy, i had to find a way to tie the stories together, even if the Loki in this part is a bit more compassionate, as you will learn why soon. thanks for reading, as always, R/R._


	4. Breaking News in the Aloha State

_A/N: FINALLY! Yes finally i finished this, and i think it turned out well. it will end up falling back in canon-ness, somewhat. It is set to end right as Iron Man 3 starts, or at least what i can gather from the AWESOME trailer. Beware, this is the FINAL chapter. Anything else that happens after this will be during the movie...  
_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

He picked up very promptly, and she felt her whole body relax.

"Hello?"

His deep voice, gravely from a couple decades of cigarettes, warmed her to her core.

"Hey Tony, this is Jenna. How are things going? Any chance I can come out to see you soon?"

He chuckled a bit,

"Of course. I would love a chance to take a break. Work has been rough over here. After new York, I've been working on several new models of the suit, and upgrading them all as quick as I can. I'd like to be able to train Rodey, er, Lt. Colonel James Rhodes that is, how to use the suit in case I need backup in another emergency situation. Pepper has been here daily, helping me go through figures, working out budgets, but don't worry, she's quite happy with some friend of the Colonel's she met at the last gala I held. How is the luau country doing?"

Jenna blushed slightly,

"It misses you. The weather is lovely as usual, but it's very lonely. I have made a few new friends at work though."

He sighed into the phone,

"Well we need to rectify that situation ASAP. How soon can you be ready? I could have a private jet over there in less than 4 hours."

Jenna gasped,

"That's hardly fair. Tomorrow is a workday, I can't just skip off to see you without preparation! Howabout we aim for this weekend?"

She could almost see Tony pouting on the other side of the phone.

"Oh all right. Be sure to bring some naughty lingerie alright?"

"Of course. Handcuffs too I suppose?"

Tony snorted,

"What's got you in such a kinky mood?"

"Missing you. Being on edge all the time but with no one to help."

"True true." He was nodding but she couldn't see, so he told her briefly what he would do to her as soon as she set foot in the L.A. Stark Tower.

She was blushing so hard she knew her cheeks must be glowing red by the time he finished.

"Okay Tony, I need to get back to work, my break is over."

"I understand completely. Take care. Talk to you soon."

"Goodbye Tony."

She hung up the phone, grinning to herself like a loon. He was ridiculous, and made her feel like a giddy schoolgirl. She hoped he wasn't overworking himself too much, he would start drinking so much coffee trying to pull all nighters that he might end up sleeping the first night she arrived.

That would be no fun.

* * *

The next morning on her way to work, she was messing around with her purse, trying to find her keys, when she felt someone come up behind her, she was seconds from grabbing the small pink can of pepper spray inside her purse, when she heard a velvety chuckle.

"Good morning darling. Hope you weren't planning to taze me. Many people would go hungry today."

She whirled around to see Luke smiling broadly at her, and she exhaled a sigh of relief.

"You have no idea. I almost blinded you. Next time, don't sneak up on a girl."

He pouted slightly, his bright blue eyes laughing at her,

"What's a Monday morning without some Mischief?"

Jenna rolled her eyes,

"How about what's a Monday morning without some strong coffee?"

Luke shrugged,

"You're right. I'm sorry, here." From behind his back, he produced a steaming cup of what smelled like espresso, and as she took a tentative sip, she felt a smile smooth her frown.

"Thank you. What would I do without you? You're like a guardian angel."

Luke smiled at her,

"You're the angel. You put up with all my antics. And don't rat me out to the big bosses."

It was Jenna's turn to shrug,

"Well, if I did that, who would bug me all day? Work would get so monotonous."

* * *

After a busy morning, they were strolling along the sidewalk to their favorite lunch stop, a small soup and sandwich café, when suddenly the TV store next to it blared to life, the previous daily soap that had been droning on turned into an urgent news bulletin sound.

Jenna had only been half listening until the name 'Stark Industries' caught her attention, and she jerked her eyes up to the screens.

Her mouth gaped as she watched the building being attacked by huge unmarked ships. They resembled army jets, but with dark blood red and deep tan markings in a language she didn't recognize.

The building began to collapse and her hand flew to her mouth in terror.

Tony wouldn't, couldn't be there. He was safe. He was smart. He would have seen it coming.

The trilling of her cellphone shocked her from her paralyzed fear, and Luke set a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture as she fumbled in her purse for the ringing rectangle.

She saw it was Tony, and nearly fainted in relief.

"Tony! Tony! What's going on? Are you alright?"

She heard loud noises in the background, stomping feet, and shouting voices,

"Jenna! It's not safe to be talking to you but I had to make sure you knew I was okay. Me and pepper are at the mansion. I received a tip from Agent Fury this morning that someone had called an airstrike on the Tower so I decided to work from home today."

He gave a sarcastic chuckle, and she shook her head, though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Tony, be careful. Who are these people? Why are they attacking you? Or at least where-"

She broke off as she heard the loud blaring of sirens in the background, and a scream.

"Jenna I need to let you go now, go to work, pretend as if nothing has happened. Get rid of this phone any way you can. Destroy any ties you have to me. You need to stay safe. Goodbye."

***CLICK***

Jenna pulled the phone from her ear, staring at it in shock, what was he talking about? What on earth was going on?

Before she knew it, the same sirens were sounding on the tv, as a news chopper made its way over the hill to show a view of Tony's Malibu Mansion, more of the same type of aircraft surrounding the airspace above it. Before she or Luke could react, the crafts had launched what appeared to be some sort of guided missile towards the beachfront house.

In seconds it was a fireball, and large chunks of concrete were falling into the ocean.

Her voice froze in her throat, and her vision began spotting. White patches grew until she could no longer see anything in front of her, and the ground seemed to melt beneath her feet.

* * *

A cool cloth was dabbing on her forehead as she returned to consciousness. Jenna's eyes peeked open, and she realized she was lying on a couch at the hotel. Luke knelt beside her, holding the cloth she had felt.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper, dreading the answer.

His blue eyes were no longer teasing, but looked as serious as the rest of his face. His mouth, which had been a grim line, slowly opened, and he licked his lips, seemingly delaying the inevitable.

"Stark Mansion was destroyed completely. No sign of survivors. The news reports are saying that both Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, and all staff members are missing, and most likely…dead. I'm so, so, sorry Jenna."

Her eyes stung with tears, and his golden blond head suddenly turned into a blur, a blurry halo that surrounded the face of her last remaining friend on earth.

"No. No. This can't be happening."

"Everything will be alright. I'm here to protect you. I'm sorry for the deception, but it was necessary at the time. My newest assignment or at least, my newest mission was to protect you. It was a top secret step that had to be taken. Only a few people knew about it. My real name is Loki Laufeyson. You may know me from the New York incident. It's true at the time, I was seen as the enemy, but I was eventually brought to my brother's side. Released from an enchantment by the Other that I could not even notice until it had been dissolved by my adopted father. I won't burden you with any more, but I need you to know, you have nothing to fear from Me." at this, his clothing began to fade and with a golden hue, they transformed into the battle armor he wore during the New York incident, as he called it. His golden hair grew longer and quickly darkened to pitch black. His eyes were still a soothing blue, but now seemed to have a green tint.

Jenna's eyes grew wide in shock.

"You mean…you're the Norse God Loki? God of Mischief? I guess that makes a little sense." She smiled sadly to herself, "I suppose this means I can't really go back to work then."

He shook his head, dark hair swishing around his ears,

"I'm afraid not. We will be leaving for S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters as soon as you can get packed. Only essentials mind you, anything special can certainly be obtained later."

Jenna nodded numbly. Her whole world had crashed down, and now she had to leave it behind without a second glance. Tony Stark was missing, presumed dead, and now she was under the protection of a Norse God. The same one who had almost destroyed Manhattan. Why hadn't Tony let her in on any of this? She should have known he wouldn't leave her truly defenseless, he loved her. At least, he had.

Tonight she would say her farewells to her beautiful state and life, and go off into the sunset with nothing but her memories of their time together as her mental protection against the onslaught of grief that threatened to turn her into an enormous ball of sadness and tears. She would be strong for him. She would not break. She was made of more than that. She would make him proud, even in death.

* * *

_A/N: The end. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, especially miss AnnDowney, your kind words make me smile. Merry Christmas to everyone, and to all a good night! :)_


End file.
